


Satisfy Me

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 sins au, Gluttony!Chan, Hehehe, It's basically fluff with a little suggestiveness lol, M/M, Sloth!Minho, There is fluff and softness in there don't worry, This IS NOT smut but it has lots of kissing, basically they make out, seven sins au, suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: Gluttony is insatiable, always wanting more and more. Sloth, despite being unmotivated and unbothered to try anything, is willing to try and satisfy whatever Gluttony needs. After all, Sloth's own desires are satisfied even without him having to do anything since Gluttony does that for him. In essence, these two sins satisfy each other, whether they are aware of it or not.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Satisfy Me

The underworld was definitely the most putrid place to exist. Tortured souls were in for a different kind of treat once they fell there; the nine realms of hell were enough to make any soul scream in agony, _desperately clawing at anything_ just to get away from the world of darkness.

It’s like falling forever, a never-ending cycle of crashing down a bottomless abyss; well, that’s exactly what the underworld was anyway. Landscapes and terrains would vary depending on which realm or “layer” of hell a soul or sin was in, but it was all the same: putrid and torturous. Oftentimes, skies are painted blood-red (though there are realms where the skies are dark and green like acid), and everything is dyed a putrid black and rotten stenches cling to the nose, making souls want to throw up, if that were even possible for them.

If souls were physical and tangible things, those who walk on the paths of the underworld’s realm would most definitely be stepping on crunchy, mushy and disfigured souls for every step they took. Furthermore, a vile aura of fear tends to tangle with the souls, making their incessant screams even more tormenting, much to the king’s satisfaction.

The Sins were just as horrible; no, they weren’t disgusting and horrible on the outside. _Oh no_ , like true sins, they were gorgeous and irresistible even. Obviously, this made it easier for them to tempt the mortals. The sins were undoubtedly attractive, but inside, they were just as vile as the underworld. They all had their own stories for being so, but alas, they were sins. Of course they were dyed a black color deep inside. _Who didn’t have that darkness in their souls, after all?_

But two sins - _Gluttony and Sloth_ \- didn’t exactly fit the whole “scary and evil” image, much to the king’s irritation. These two didn’t care about what the other sins had to say, much too busy with their own world to really make a fuss. They had each other and didn’t really need the constant disgust of the “more evil-looking” sins. _“Screw them.”_ Minho, the sin of sloth, once said.

The king didn’t really have much to do about these two; he learned he couldn’t do much about it and really, in the end, it didn’t matter since the two sins still did their jobs.

* * *

The sounds of shattering shrieks and piercing screams could be heard from the hallways and basically the whole castle, and while it was music to the king and the sins’ ears, it was most definitely bothersome for Minho. Poor thing just wanted to have a decent sleep after another eventful dinner feast, but the tormented souls were much too noisy for his liking. Clearly, the other sins were still enjoying tormenting and feasting on the souls prepared for them, and Minho was much too lazy to do anything about their nuisances.

The sin of sloth was lazily sprawled on the floor, his blue wool blanket nice and secure around his dozed-off figure. Next to him was Chan, the sin of gluttony. He was munching on something yet again, despite the fact that they had just finished a meal with the king not too long ago. Nothing new. Gluttony would always be hungry and craving for something, _anything_ , to satiate the emptiness in him.

“I’m still hungry, you know?” Chan suddenly says, tilting his head at the sleeping sin.

Minho mumbles, letting out a yawn as he acknowledges the hungry sin, “We just finished dinner.”

“Still hungry.” Chan replies, his tone nonchalant and passive.

“Can’t do anything about that.” Minho hums, shifting his position on the floor so that he was facing the ceiling.

Both his demon cats loiter around the room, hopping onto the bed as they curl up and lick at their fur. Chan watches them in amusement before shifting his attention back to the other sin. “Minho.” Chan says, and Minho’s pretty sure he can hear the pout in his voice.

“Yes?” he mumbles, releasing a deep sigh. He isn’t exasperated; he was just very much exhausted from the trip to their room to the dining area, and back to the room.

Oh, and exhausted from yet another episode of Jisung and Hyunjin being hormonal sins while trying to attack his and Chan’s choice of fashion - bunny boxers and donut hoodies.

Not that he cared. His _“bunny boxers + wool blanket”_ combo was _the best_ for sleeping. And, plus points because Chan tended to cuddle with him underneath that blanket while his boxers gave way for the other sin to give his exposed skin gentle caresses with his sweetly sticky yet tender touch.

“I’m hungry.” Chan repeats with another nonchalant voice, and this time, Minho has to stifle an amused chuckle.

Chan breaks into a smile, gaze full of fondness, when he sees the corner of Minho’s lips curling into a sleepy, subtle smile. Minho however, _being true to his sin_ , doesn’t move an inch and continues to doze off on the floor, eyes half-lidded and just about ready to shut. The sin of gluttony shakes his head, sighing in defeat as he quietly crawls over to the sin of sloth.

Minho doesn’t react, completely unfazed by the fact that Chan was peeling the wool blanket open, now hovering above his sleepy form. Eyes still partially closed, a gentle smirk tugs at Minho’s lips as he does his best to return Chan’s gaze on him. It takes a significant amount of willpower and strength to keep his eyes half-open, but he does it for Chan.

As the sin of sloth, Minho isn’t lazy _just because_ he wants to be that way. Each sin has a reason - _a deeper story_ \- as to why they are a certain way. Without going too deep, Minho’s stems from the notion that he once feared failure. _Maybe at some point before he fell from grace and became a sin, he was more passionate about things._

But not anymore. _He fears trying because he fears failing._ The mere idea of trying something is somehow daunting for him, but he disguises that with the idea that he was just lazy and couldn’t be bothered to push himself.

_But for Chan, he’d try. He’d try his best despite the protests of his mind and soul,_ if that made sense to him.

When Chan sees the sleepy smile on Minho’s face, the sin of gluttony breaks into a wider grin. “I’m hungry.” he says for the umpteenth time.

Minho stifles a laugh. “Or so you mentioned.” his voice is laced with sleepiness as he nods his head, and that’s all Chan needs.

Chan presses his lips to Minho’s forehead as if he were testing the waters, careful not to irritate the sin below him. When Minho doesn’t seem to make any move to stop him, Chan continues, pressing more gentle kisses all over the sloth sin’s face, eventually leaving gentle bites and nibbles on his cheeks as if they were rice cakes.

In response, Minho mumbles, “I’m not food, Chan”.

“Hmm.” the gluttony sin laughs it off, soothing the nibbled areas with a series of soft kisses that has Minho humming in satisfaction, just about ready to fall asleep.

His kisses eventually bring him to Minho’s lips, and there, he presses an ironically soft kiss, a peculiar contrast to his usual hungry attempts. It remains that way for a few seconds, soft and gentle, until Minho responds in the slightest. He parts his mouth open with barely any effort, Chan has to prod him with his tongue, carefully licking the sloth sin’s lower lip. Minho tastes like something warm and maybe something a bit sweet; _it’s addicting and something Chan never gets sick of._

Minho does the bare minimum as usual, but isn’t that the epitome of the sin of sloth? _Making others do the work so that you could taste the fruitful success from it?_

Either way, Chan doesn’t mind doing all the work. He leads the kiss, guiding Minho’s lazy and languid movements with his own lips. His fingers card into Minho’s orange locks, fingers hitting the blue-tinted lenses of the other sin’s glasses. Minho stays still, allowing Chan to dictate the pace and take control of everything while he merely lets out a few sleepily contented sighs and hums that are swallowed by the gluttony sin’s hungry mouth.

Chan, being the sin of gluttony, will stop at _nothing_ to satiate his hunger and thirst. There’s always this nagging feeling, prompting him to stop at nothing to quench the bottomless hole of emptiness in him. In that sense, he was like the underworld; _an endless cycle of hungering for something but it just never ends no matter what he eats or does._

And just as Minho puts effort into trying for Chan despite his dislike for the notion, Chan is more than thankful for the presence of the sloth sin. With him, a part of whatever discontentment he has is filled; Minho is somehow able to give Chan a sense of completion and contentedness just as Chan is the perfect support for him and his fear of ridicule.

As Chan continues to kiss Minho with a starved intensity, the sloth sin relishes in both the supple sensation of Gluttony’s lips and the softness his pillow offered - yes, there were always pillows on the floor in case Minho was too busy to sleep on the bed.

Minho _of all sins_ should not feel bad for making someone do all the work - that’s what he was good at, after all, but a very tiny fraction of him entertains the thought. “Sorry.” he lazily mumbles against Chan’s lips.

Chan already knows what Minho meant by that, so he smiles against his lips and lets out a light chuckle. His breath tickles Minho’s skin as he whispers, “Don’t be, it’s ok.”

_Assurance. That’s what Minho needed most._

It was weird and quite difficult to grasp that concept, considering these sins shouldn’t really be needing anything other than to fulfill their duties in tempting and making mortals fall. But because there were stories to each sin, it was safe to say that they each needed something - _something_ that made their sins the way they were.

Because Minho feared trying and failing, deep down, he knew that he needed assurance. The idea of being mocked and labelled a failure made him detest trying, but if one was to reassure him and give him that extra boost, it somehow alleviated him.

After hearing Chan reassure him that everything was ok and that he shouldn’t worry about making him do all the work, Minho lets another sleepy smile creep onto his lips, giving life to his sleepy expression.

Though his eyes are half-lidded, Minho can see the way Chan’s eyes hold a certain warmth to them. It was _funny_ , actually, to have such soft and good-natured emotions, considering they were beings of the underworld. _It just made their relationship more beautiful._

“Hmm.” Minho finally responds to Chan’s words of assurance with a hum.

He lazily lifts an arm, his hand falling onto Chan’s head in a very lethargic manner. His fingers begin to gently curl at Chan’s hair, lightly tugging the locks as he directs the gluttony sin back to his lips.

Tasting Minho _never_ failed to excite Chan; a roaring pit of fire would growl in his stomach as if his hunger was finally being satisfied. If what Minho needed was assurance, Chan needed contentment. Contrary to how Gluttony acted, Chan was actually a very deep and emotional sin. Though it seemed like all he cared about was satisfying his hunger, he always, always felt like something was missing - _something he needed to be content._

_And that was Minho._

Minho’s very presence was _enough_ to dilute Chan’s never-ending hunger and discontentment. It was rather inexplainable as to why it was that why, but who was Chan to protest or complain? _Minho was more than enough to make him feel content for once._ Gluttony is never satisfied, always wanting more and more and more until nothing is left. Well, even with nothing left, Gluttony will still crave more.

And while Chan always wanted more with Minho as well, the sloth sin could somehow appease him, giving him whatever he desired. Minho allowed Chan to indulge in him, finding satisfaction in the fact that even when doing nothing, he was able to give Chan what he needed.

_It was quite complicated to comprehend, almost paradoxical, but it is what it is._

_That was the beauty of it._

Among all the sins, there was no doubt and question that Sloth and Gluttony - Minho and Chan - had the most “established” relationship. Maybe none of the sins or the king would ever admit it, but their relationship was something beautiful despite the horror of the underworld. Envy - Jeongin - would often be jealous of what they had, in fact.

_It was like seeing a pearl in the depths of the inky sea, prevalent in iridescently glowing even if demon-like seaweed would tangle and shade it._

Minho doesn’t bother to put effort in concealing the muffled giggle that escapes his lips when Chan buries his face in the crook of his neck, plump lips peppering the skin just above his chain’s collar with candy-like kisses. The gluttony sin’s hands roam all over Sloth’s bare chest and waist, prompting Minho to release a sigh. Eventually, Chan’s lips begin to travel all over the exposed areas of Minho’s body, biting and licking wherever he pleases.

Minho lets him do as he pleases, smiling lazily from time to time. He makes a mental joke to himself about Chan thinking that he was probably a large loaf of bread worth savoring. The thought makes him bite back a laugh as Chan kisses the planes of his chest.

If Minho was less sleepy - _which was honestly rare_ \- he would have reached up to scratch at Chan’s back or continue running his fingers through his hair. Of course, he was much too overwhelmed with drowsiness to do so, so Minho settles for humming his approval whenever the other sin did something he liked.

Chan brings his lips back to Minho’s, gently caressing his cheekbone, a subtle gesture to express how precious the sin was to him; _how important and dear he was to him._ A delicious wave of euphoria and ecstasy rumbles in both their bodies; Chan devours Minho’s lips and tongue with a newfound hunger yet again, prompting Minho to grunt in laziness at the sudden aggressiveness of the sin above him. _It’s nothing but tantalizing and delicious though,_ so neither of the sins have the desire to stop.

_Whenever Minho had Chan to himself, he’d try everything for him. Whenever Chan had Minho, nothing and absolutely nothing could compare to the satisfaction he gave him. They were meant for each other, as mortals would say._

“Channie.” Minho half whines, half-rasps as he breaks the kiss after a while. His voice is heavy with sleepiness once again, but the message is clear.

Chan hums in response, smiling at the sin’s whiny and almost pouted tone. He presses one more chaste and tender kiss to Minho’s nose before clambering off and settling down beside him. As soon as Chan’s on the floor, Minho snuggles closer to his side, his nose bumping Chan’s shoulder as he does so.

Minho mumbles another barely audible apology over wanting to sleep, but Chan brushes his orange hair away from his face. “It’s ok, you did more than enough.” Chan whispers with a smile.

That puts another lazy smile on Minho’s face, lips curling up cutely. Just then, Chan’s stomach rumbles and they both know he’s hungry again, but the sin brushes it off, stating he was fine. _They satisfied each other time and time again._

Minho doesn’t respond as sleep takes over his form completely. Soft snores begin to escape his parted lips, eyes finally closed as he feels the relief of sleep. He has somehow managed to drape his wool blanket around Chan and himself, now cuddled up to Chan’s side as if the other sin were a large pillow.

Chan chuckles softly, eyes melting as he stares at Minho. He wraps his arms around the sleeping sin, holding him close to his body. Minho nuzzles against Chan’s chest, body relaxing and melting in Gluttony’s hold.

Chan’s definitely hungry again, but when he sees Minho clinging to him in his peaceful sleep, he decides his stomach can wait for _a little more._

He hugs Minho tighter and closer to him, pressing a kiss on the top of the sin’s head.

_Right now, Minho was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by marsipan_art's 7Sins AU on Twitter. You can find the thread [HERE](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1274620489995083776). 
> 
> I apologize if this was a bit messy. I tried my best to really capture Chan and Minho's characters and the dynamics between their relationship, so I hope I was able to do them justice! They are such interesting characters, and so are the other members/sins. You should really check out the AU on Twitter! I hope you liked this.


End file.
